


kitten licks

by leechcest



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Coming In Pants, Crying, Cunnilingus, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Purity Kink, Shota, Shota Jade Leech, Shotacon, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest
Summary: After adopting a stray, you should be expected to take care of all of his needs.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there really aren’t any female twst characters that could be called mommy so,, this happened :’)

It’s been a couple of weeks since you took the catboy into your home, after finding him shivering in a box around your neighbourhood on a cold night. Your heart didn’t allow you to let the poor thing freeze outside. He tugged on your heartstrings even further when he mewled softly at the sight of you, making grabby hands with big eyes as you approached him. You couldn’t have possibly left him after that. He’d sat protected from the cold as you held him underneath your jacket, his head poking through the same hole as yours.

You nicknamed him Jade, after the colour of his hair. Communicating with him was rough, as he was still young, and hadn’t really grasped the human language yet. But you think he might’ve been abandoned by his past owner. Once you got inside and took off the jacket, he immediately started whining. He was only sated after you set him down carefully on the ground and gave him the piece of clothing, which he wrapped around his small form. It was way too big, practically hanging off of his limbs. (But it was still important to him. Every time you wash it, he sits in front of the machine until it's done, pawing at the glass and leaving tiny scratches. Maybe it’s because it reminds him of the first time he met you?)

You’d left your door open a creak the first night of having him over, in case he might cry during the night. He was in the livingroom at first, but you woke up to the sound of shifting sheets, and Jade crawling into your bed. As soon as he noticed you were awake, he blinked owlishly at you, freezing and gauging your reaction. His tail stiff, ears lowered. You sighed with fondness and tugged the sheets back yourself, at which he perked up. Nuzzling his face against yours and licking your cheek with his rough tongue, Jade purred while clinging onto your arm. (You woke up with a numb arm the next morning, the catboy having wrapped his entire body around it. He nipped at your skin, not drawing any blood, when you tried to move, so you accepted your fate and laid down for longer than you should have.)

Ever since then, he’s continued to be clingy. You don’t mind it, he’s just too adorable for his own good. He’s still cute to you, even if he’s much more mischievous than he appears. You take the hidden keys, clawed apart toilet paper and neediness all for granted. It’s impossible to sit down without Jade making an attempt to climb into your lap. Often, like now, he sits turned toward you, tiny legs wrapped around your waist while he nestles his face against your chest. You guess your breasts are like a pillow to him. He looks up to you through half lidded eyes as you absentmindedly pet his head, scratching behind the ears in a way you know he likes. His eyelids keep slipping shut as he fights off his drowsiness, body jolting itself awake whenever he’s about to drift off.

“You wanna go to bed already?” He shakes his head, recognizing the word ‘bed’, his fingers digging into the back of your shirt as his hold tightens. It’s like this every night. Jade wants to stay up as long as possible with you, even when he’s clearly exhausted. You’ve tried to put him to bed, but all that did was make him come back to your lap in a few minutes, sniffling for your attention. It’s better to just let him sleep while sitting with you. “Alright, but you’re heading off soon, okay? Not too long anymore.”

“Mommy… ‘Ank you...” He says with a tired smile as you press a kiss to the top of his head. He buries his face further against your skin. They’re some of the few words he knows how to say, even if he still has issues with the ‘th’ sound. You move your other hand to rest on his lower back, and brush where his tail connects to his back, rubbing the flesh for a couple of seconds. Jade whimpers, eyes shooting wide open and body stiffening, all sleepiness washed away from his features. Every hint of tension melts away seconds after, and he slumps against your body again.

...You’re not really sure what just happened, your fingers frozen at the spot near his tail. Jade is still a bit restless.

“Please?” Jade asks, staring up at you with pleading eyes, wiggling his butt against your thighs. “Mommy? Please?” His tail quivers with excitement, and his nails have dug into your clothing for support. A faint pink flush has settled onto his cheeks. (This feels wrong somehow, you think. Almost suggestive, you’re getting embarrassed. But he’s so cute and you love the noises he always makes. If he clearly wants this, how terrible could it be?) He licks the part of your neck he can just barely reach, sniffling as he moves his body even further flush against yours. Jade lifts himself up a bit, so your fingers touch that special spot on his tail, and purrs. Pink cheeks turning to red.

Ah, you really can’t do this-!

“Does that feel nice, angel?” You ask with a burning face, and Jade nods with slit pupils looking much wider than usual. He probably can’t understand what you’re telling him. Right now, he would have nodded along to whatever you mentioned.

You hold the part of his tail you touched on accident before between two fingers, rubbing his fur in slow, circular motions. He moans. A high pitched noise from the back of his throat, the tip of his tail curling around your wrist as an encouragement to keep going. Heat pools into your stomach against your better judgement. You come to terms with the part of yourself that really doesn’t want to stop. Part of your shirt is turning soggy because of his panting, Jade’s drool making a mess out of your clothes. Something stiff presses against your belly while his tail twitches in your hold. You try to focus on the latter, try not to think of the little cock crying for attention, straining against his clothes. Your nail scrapes a bit against his sensitive skin, and his back arches.

“Mommy! M-Mommy, mommy, please-!” He squeaks, rutting against you, while you can’t hold a coherent thought, all of it getting lost in the mess that is Jade, Jade, Jade- A tear or two drips from his eyes, a deep rumbling vibrating against your skin. His claws tear through your shirt and leave scratches on your flesh; the pain doesn’t even register, your pussy leaking into your underwear.

You scritch the end of his tail like you would the top of his head, and Jade’s tongue lolls out of his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head. A sight impossible to resist, you kiss him, your tongue slipping in through his parted lips. It fills a large part of his mouth, the size difference between you two once again proven to be staggering. Jade sucks on the intrusion with a whine. You pinch his flesh between your fingers, and it’s over for him with a loud wail against your mouth. You pull away to catch sight and it’s Jade, your cute little son, desperately grinding his hips against yours as he rides out his first orgasm, your combined drool leaking from his mouth and eyes glassy with tears. A light sheen of sweat rests on his skin, flushed red all over. He’s lost any attempt at human language. All of the noises that come out are mewls, moans and whines. You finally peek a glance downward, and...

A bit of white cum seeps from the head of Jade’s dick peeking over the top of his loose pants, the flesh flushed and twitching. It’s left a wet spot on your shirt, bigger than the one caused by his mouth. (And, fuck, you’re so horny. You’re never getting this image out of your head now, your mind going a thousand miles per hour imagining how tiny it would be if you wrapped your fist around it, wondering how quickly he’d cum if you took his dick into your mouth, or how it’d feel to be eaten out by his rougher than human tongue.)

He has a loopy smile on his face when he collapses against you, looking as relaxed and happy as he does in the early morning, cuddled up against you. Perhaps even more so. He purrs weakly, tail loosening from your wrist. “L-Lu… L-love yoo…” Jade mumbles, the last thing he says before the sleepiness he had a long time coming finally overwhelms him, and his eyes slip shut. He’s still smiling.

You hide your face in your hands and groan. What the hell are you going to do about this from now on? This is bad for your heart and sanity. Really, you should clean up now, but somehow you feel that your actions today are going to impact the way Jade acts toward you from now on. It’s fine, it’s fine- You’ll just try to avoid it. Jade has a mess in his pants (but so do you). You should just clean him up and never, ever think of this again.

(sometimes, lying to yourself is easier than confronting a truth you don’t like.)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jade's curiosity escalates. read the updated tags!

After staying cooped up in your house for a couple of days, Jade got antsy. You had your own job and life to tend to outside of him, and while you felt bad leaving him alone on the regular, there wasn’t much you could do about it. Today is your day off. To let him blow off some steam, and for the two of you to have fun, you took him to a local playground. You planned on having him play with the other children there, but he was too hesitant to approach and rather watched them from afar, sticking to your side and trying to tug you along. Indulging him, you decided to play with Jade. Maybe he’d grow more comfortable to play with other children in time. 

For starters, it could’ve gone better.

He drags you along to a tree. It’s safe to say that, not only are you too large for most of the branches, your body isn’t made for this kind of climbing either. His claws sink into the bark and he’s up in seconds. He stares down at you and pats the wood he’s on, offering you a seat. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Without lifting yourself up with no consideration, you test the one closest to the ground. At least it doesn’t snap on the spot. You grab onto the tree and heave yourself onto it, hugging the trunk as your heart skips a beat at your lack of balance. Unlike you, Jade is having the time of his life. Sprawled on the branch above you, he giggles, pawing at your head that’s barely out of his reach. 

“Mommy! Can’t, can’t!” He repeats. “Here!” Once again, he pats the wood he’s seated on. 

You huff out a laugh yourself. “Yeah, I can’t climb…” Hissing in a breath as you move on the branch you got on in the first place, it creaks and heaves under your weight. Yeah, this was a terrible idea. “Jade,” You glance up. “We should play something else, okay? I don’t think this is going to work.” Sliding backward, you lose balance and tumble to the side, landing on the ground with a groan. The fall was short and you landed on your side, your shoulder throbbing.

Laughter sounds near you. You huff, thinking it’s Jade, but as he comes into view, it’s clear he isn’t the one who made the sound. His face is moulded into a frown, sniffing all over you and shoving his nose against you. The fall knocked the wind out of you, otherwise, you’re alright. Getting up with a groan, you pat his head. “Mommy’s alright,” You say. His ears twitch and he rubs his head up into your hand, the arch of his back returning to a more relaxed position. You smile to comfort him further. “You’re much better at getting up there than I am, aren’t you?” The lighthearted comment doesn’t soften the lines on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, shuffling his feet. You give him a kiss on the cheek, at which he brightens up, clapping his hands together. (And you wouldn’t be surprised if that had been his goal to get all along, as while he’d been clingy before, the moment kisses were introduced he became a monster.) Jade’s eyes shift away from you and on something behind you, flicking his tail. The kids yelling in the background, you assume. 

You move to get up, dusting off your pants. In the same movement, the one you suspect of laughing at you earlier becomes clear. No one else is close enough to have taken notice of your blunder, thankfully. He’s a lot like Jade. Mismatched eyes and teal hair, even the same darker strand dangling in front of his face. This isn’t a huge surprise, the different species tend to look alike, but the similarities are so striking they might as well have been from the same litter. You look between the two of them. At your staring, the catboy sticks his tongue at you, squeezing his eyes shut. The tips of the stranger’s ears are more rounded however, and eyelids more droopy, giving him a sleepy look. 

The tip of Jade’s tail points in the stranger’s direction, his head tilted to the side. You give him a light push in the back. “Go say hi, if you want to. I won’t leave until you’re back.” He doesn’t have a choice either way, as the other dashes his way, meowing in what you assume to be greeting. The fact he doesn’t hide behind you at the moment of approach, is a better sign than all else you’ve seen today. Rubbing their noses against each other and sniffing, ears twitching, you wait and observe to ensure if it doesn’t escalate into anything negative. With them standing next to each other, it’s also clear he’s on the shorter side compared to the new face. 

The other kid bounces on the balls of his feet, the slits of his eyes dilated wide as he purrs and rubs his cheeks against his. His hand latches onto Jade’s and he already turns to drag him along, to do something fun. Jade glances at you one last time, smiling, and you give him a wave. “Don’t go too far!” You call out. They don’t, and you’re glad for it, otherwise you’d have to chase them down or something. While watching them mess around, you sit on one of the benches and chat some with the other parent there. 

“You should be careful with that one,” He says, nodding in the general direction of Jade and the other catboy. “I don’t know whether it’s on purpose or not, but my daughter came home crying ‘cause of him. He plays roughly, or he’s a bully.” You nod in understanding, fingers tapping on your thigh. Jade getting hurt is the last thing you want.

“I’ll keep an eye out, don’t worry.” As far as you can tell though, they’re having perfectly good fun chasing each other around, also using the trees and equipment to climb on. You can tell what the man meant, though. He seems so caught up in his own game that he isn’t looking out for any of the other kids around him, nearly knocking one over as he runs. The man leaves soon after and you end up scrolling through your phone, confident in the thought that they’ll be alright, as nothing happened for a while. You’re still half listening to everything around you, though. 

You jump and gasp at a finger harshly prodding your side, greeted by the sight of Jade, both hands slapped over his mouth to hide a big grin. Clearly, you weren’t listening well enough. Though it has to be said he has a talent in turning himself ‘invisible’. Feigning a loud sigh for his amusement, you clutch your side like afflicted by a large wound. You’ll take a slight scare when he acts this cute after. Still, he has way too much fun sneaking up on you, and you hope it doesn’t become a worse habit.

“Oh, I was so  _ scared _ when I got touched, I’m glad it’s just you.” He giggles, kicking his feet back and forth over the edge of the bench. His cheeks are still flushed from exercise, clothes crinkled and shoes muddy. As far as you can tell, he enjoyed himself. “Where’s your friend? Did you have fun?” You ask.

“Don’t kn…” He sticks his tongue too far out between his teeth as he speaks. “Know. He went...” Jade’s eyes roll up and his brow furrows as he searches for the word. “Away. It was fun!” He ends with a nod. You stop from asking many more questions, saving them from later. His stomach rumbles, and you know one more reason to head home soon. 

You laugh, and his ears flatten against his head, crossing his arms over his stomach as if to suppess any future noise. “Are you hungry?” 

“Maybe.” He responds, staring at his legs. Jade hops off the bench, his back turned towards you. 

“Well, I know I want something to eat. Let’s go home.” You say, joining him at his side and reaching for his hand. “If I eat something, it’s easier for you to eat along, right?” His tail curls around your wrist as he grabs your hand, and squeezes it, tugging on your arm to get home. 

Though you have trouble always being there for him throughout the day, being present for dinner is a constant. You cook for him. It would be unfair to expect him to know anything about such things, considering his age. As he’s part cat, Jade has a strong preference for eating meat. However, since he’s more human than feline, his diet should consist of roughly the same as a human child. Kids scrunching up their face at anything green isn’t limited to catboys, definitely not, yet he chewed through them so slowly it’s all cold by the end of it. It would be worse if he didn’t eat them at all. He doesn’t complain much, despite his expression speaking volumes. 

(Jade is so well behaved for being so young, for a stray you picked off the street, that it’s a bit strange how attuned he is to what you want. The only thing you’d say off, is how he likes surprising you and how he  _ stares _ . You catch him from time to time, watching you without a single peep and a blank expression from a doorway, observing you going about your regular actions. It’s unnerving. You wouldn’t mind if he approached you, it’s the sneaking around that makes it out of the ordinary. Whenever you notice him, he freezes and shuffles his feet while walking toward you, like he too knows it’s not something he’s supposed to be doing.) 

Because he doesn’t like it whatsoever, and keeps on finishing it regardless, you’ve decided to reward him for his efforts. Jade shoves his empty plate and the glass he finished moments ago forward, looking at you with big eyes. He sticks his arms out in your direction. “Mommy! It’s gone, clean me!” You lift him up from his chair and into your lap, at which he rubs his face against your chest without pause. 

“Alright, alright You deserve your reward.” Taking a final swig of your own drink of choice, you put the glass back down on the table. Jade smiles and places his chin on your open palm. He sticks his tongue out in waiting, and you don’t leave him hanging for long, kissing him and sucking on his tongue, filling the entirety of his mouth with your own tongue. He hums against your lips, tiny hands grabbing onto your arms for support. By now, he knows how this works. His tongue moves against the underside of yours, the texture rougher and never failing to leave without rubbing you raw. You trace his palate with the tip of your tongue, and he squeaks at the sensitivity. 

When you pull away, he catches the strand of drool connecting you two on his finger, and sticks it back into his mouth, sucking on it. With eyes nearly closed and face entirely red, he looks adorable. Jade takes advantage of the fact you’re still leaning forward, rubbing his tongue and scent all over your neck while purring. “Good boy.” You draw out the words, scritching him behind his ears as he hugs you and hides his face against your chest. The skin of your neck tingles while he melts on your body. 

Your face feels covered by a pleasant blanket of warmth, a bit lightheaded from forgetting to breathe during the kiss. The reward isn’t just for him. Though you wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t so clear he liked it, always waiting for you to go over to him with expectant eyes after eating. Mutually beneficial. (As long as you don’t think about it too hard, you can believe it’s all fine.) 

“Mommy, you smell weird. Why?” His ears twitch, and he looks up at you with his head slightly tilted back. 

“What do you mean?” You ask, there’s nothing special you did about your routine. The only thing you can think of was getting something gross under your shoe from walking through the grass near the park, but you’d left those at the door. 

“You smell weird.” He repeats, and shuffles backwards on your legs, sitting closer to your knees. Jade places one hand on your thigh to lean on. Sniffing the air again, he squints his eyes and moves his bottom back and forth. “There.” To your horrified embarrassment, he points straight at your crotch. At your lack of response, he tilts his head, tongue poking out to lick his lips. He gets closer to you once more, perhaps to get another curious whiff of the scent, and you place your hand in front of him, his forehead bumping against your palm. 

You’re not going to explain,  _ how would you even _ , to little Jade that you got horny over making out with him. Absolutely not. Will not be addressed. Touching him when he’s grinding up against you, clearly desperate, is something different from making him get you off. That’s a line you at least refuse to cross.

Jade nips at the hand blocking him from going further. “Wanna see.” At the immediate shake of your head, his ears flatten against his head. Too curious for his own good. 

“You can, uh, check it out some other time, okay? Not now. Really not now.” You sputter out, not planning on ever going through with the offer. It’s an excuse to put an end to the conversation. To distract him further, you ghost one hand over his side, the other at his back to prevent him from falling off your lap. Jade twitches and dissolves into a fit of giggles, slapping his hands over the fingers tickling his sides and whining. His tiny feet kick at your legs, tail moving side to side as he curls up his lip to show off his fangs. 

“Mommy-! Stoooop it!!” He gasps for air, choking on his laughter, face flushed and teary eyed. It’s adorable. You never push him too far, never actually make him cry. The sound of his laughter is music to your ears. As soon as you stop, he slumps forward and catches his breath, ears still flat. You’re about to apologise when he looks up at you with a smile, too wide and too toothy, and he pounces on you. His own fingers, with claws retracted, find your ticklish spot. You double over, instinctively trying to keep him from touching there, but he’s firmly attached. 

Laugher exits your body through force. No matter how much you wriggle underneath him, his laughter mixes with yours and doesn’t stop. “Cut it-!” It’s hard to talk and get enough air in your body at the same time, without being cut off by your own voice. “Jade! Enough!” With you predicament, it sounds a lot less threatening than you were hoping for. Tears well up in your eyes, and god, if he keeps doing this for much longer you might piss yourself, your chest in pain from all the noise squeezed out. All at once, it stops. 

He smiles, eyes closed and tail not remaining still for more than a moment. Far too smug for your liking. You tug on his cheek, still out of breath. “That’s enough… Playing around for one evening.” Jade seems to agree, or maybe he’s scared of another bout of revenge from your side, as he hops off your lap and runs into the living room. You sigh. Your life has gotten a lot more lively, to say the least. It had its ups and downs, but it was better than spending every single moment alone these days. 

The rest of the night is normal as usual. Jade waters his plants. He picked up the habit of looking after the one you had, so you bought a couple more for him to fuss over. Ignoring the morbid experiments he did, namely to see for himself what would happen if he refused to take care of one of them. He denied your attempts at helping, even as the poor thing began withering. Said that was what was supposed to happen. You left it be. Once he’s done, he joins you as you watch tv, and end up playing some games together. All calm, all as it should be.

When you wake up in the middle of the night, the moment stands in stark contrast with how normal the earlier hours were. You can’t recall the images of your dreams, there was something warm and soft you think, and your skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat thanks to it. It wouldn't be a surprise if this is a realistic dream. Caught in the haze between unconsciousness and waking, softness against your inner thigh doesn’t immediately strike alarm. Groaning, you pinch your eyebrows together as you reach down. Your fingers are greeted by a mop of hair, heart picking up speed. This is enough for your eyes to go wide open. 

It’s no stranger on your bed, though you aren’t sure this is much better. “Jade!” You hiss, trying to pull up your legs, but his hold on them prevents it. “What are you doing?! You- You’re not supposed to do that!” Your underwear sticks to your pussy. For all you know, he’d been licking it and he’s the cause of that. 

Eyelids tugged down more than usual and taking a moment to yawn while shaking his head, he says. “Smelled weird again. Mommy said I could see it later.” Jade nuzzles his face against your thigh once again, smiling. “Soft. Please?” He stares up at you with big, glossy eyes, his tail curling around your lower leg and moving against it in even motions. Your eyes shoot away from his face. (It’s not like you’re the one forcing this on him, right? You’re feverish all over, stomach warm with arousal.) 

“I… I don’t know. I don’t think this is a good idea.” You choke the words past dry lips, voice heavy from unuse after sleep.

He doesn’t throw a tantrum. Instead, he climbs up and sits down on your stomach, hands on your shoulders and staring down at you with a frown. “Mommy didn’t like it? But… You made sounds. Like me.” Jade grabs your hand and moves it along to where his tail meets his back, shivering and grinding one time against you as your fingers brush over the fur. The last thing you want to hear is knowing that you’d been moaning at him in your sleep, and you turn your face away. Moving to lap at your face, he purrs while moving from your cheek to your lips. “Warm, too. Really warm.” Your fingers take hold of his tail between two fingers, and he pushes his back against you. His eyes squeeze shut into thin linea.

“Mommy, ah,  _ please _ ?” He says, breathless, and you don’t have the energy to resist anymore. Jade is adorable and moaning against you, begging for you to let him do anything to you, or have you do anything to him. Wouldn’t it be far more cruel to deny him from something he really wants? You’ll make sure it’ll feel good for him as well. 

One arm around him, you sit more upright and connect your mouth with his. It’s easy to slip your tongue in, courtesy of his surprised gasp. In your haste, your tongue nicks itself on one of his fangs, and he squeaks at the taste of metal. The cut is shallow, the pain a throbbing that fades into obscurity in moment. One of his cheeks bulges far more outward, your large tongue having trouble fitting decently in his tiny mouth. While kissing, there’s a taste there you don’t recognise, and it’s becoming easier to believe by the second that he’d been licking your underwear before this. Jade greedily swallows while you’re still inside him. Despite his efforts, some drool still dribbles down your pressed together chins and drips on your stomach. 

His head swishes back and forth a bit after you release him, a tired smile on his lips, purring lowly with half lidded eyes as you play with his tail. “Jade,” You say, letting him rest his head on your hand and rubbing circles on the skin with your thumb. “Do you want to do something that will make Mommy feel good?” He hums, which you take as agreement. Allowing you to gently push him downward, he watches as you discard your underwear. His eyes are immediately thrown for a loop, completely focused on your now exposed cunt. You don’t even have to ask for him to lay down in front of you. 

“You should have a taste.” His ears perk up at your words. Even while laying down, his tail remains high up in the air, quivering. The first lick is tentative. It’s not much more than a brush, nevertheless, you hum in appreciation. This helps. Jade’s quick to continue, burying his face in between your legs. Finally, you can appreciate the full potential of his roughened tongue. It’s caught between the softness of a human one and the pain a cat’s tongue might cause, leaving it with enough texture to make it feel much better without negative consequences. You’re moaning within seconds, closing your thighs around his head and sliding down. 

“A bit- A bit higher!” Jade follows your breathless command without a second’s wait and you sigh in relief, slumping back into your pillow with a blissed out smile, hands rubbing his ears and the area around it. “Gooood boy.” You say between whimpers, and at your praise, he increased in speed. For a moment, he dips down near your entrance, where most of your juices are and there’s a wet noise as he slides along it. But he remembers your request at staying higher, because soon he’s back there. It takes far too short of a time for you to get close. With the stimulation you got while sleeping, added to Jade’s clumsy enthusiasm and inhumanly good tongue, it’s no surprise. 

You keep on babbling out praise as your pussy clenches around nothing. _He’s doing so great_ , you say, _making Mommy feel so good, you’re so proud of him, and he’s so_ _wonderful, you love him, and you’re so happy you found him-!_ Your mind is all jumbled as your body tenses up, you can’t tell anymore what you’re saying and what you’re thinking. His tail is practically vibrating. 

“I love you, Jade- Fuck,” You don’t even hold enough thought to keep yourself from cursing. Simultaneously, you scratch behind both of his ears. He whines against your clit as his tongue rests against the underside of it, and the vibrations are enough for you to fly over the edge. Waves of pleasure crash into your body as your cunt spasms, leaking more juices onto the messy sheets underneath. You buck against his face in wild abandon, smearing his face filthy with girlcum and making so many noises your throat is leff raw. 

Jade keeps dragging his tongue up and down your folds, not knowing you’re already done for, turning the pleasure so intense it becomes painful. Your legs start twitching from overstimulation and you yelp for him to stop. He pulls back and sits on his knees, licking away the remaining slick on the bottom part of his face. It doesn’t take long for him to begin sniffling afterward, shifting on the mattress and moving his crotch against your leg.

“Mommy, _ it hurts _ . Warm and hot and hurts, down there…” The poor thing must’ve been pushing himself for you all the while, and shudders in relief as you grab him through the front of his pants. One of his hands grabs onto your wrists and jerks it against his dick. You smile, nice and gentle, hoping for it to calm him down a bit. 

“I’m going to stop the pain, I promise. You’ve been so good after all,” You coo at him, and Jade nods along, still sniffing and holding back tears. With his other hand, he wipes at his eyes. “I’ll help you, just let me do what’s best for you. Mommy knows best, alright?” Jade doesn’t protest whatsoever when you help him take off his pants, his tiny cocklet standing proudly as you remove his boxers along with them. If he wasn’t too young to leak, he would’ve made a mess out of his underwear, you’re sure. He squirms underneath your touch, trying to grind against anything in reach, regardless of your murmuring at him to be patient.

“M’sorry, Mommy…” He cries, a single tear wetting his face before he quickly moves his arm in front of his eyes. “Can’t stop… I’m trying!” You gently shush him afterward, the challenge of trying to get him inside of you failing a couple of times as he grinds against your skin inetead. It’s obvious the second he succeeds because he goes entirely still, eyes as wide as possible. 

You don’t feel anything at all, he’s too tiny. The pleasure you get from this is seeing how it’s knocking the breath out of your cute son. Jade practically overheats, collapsing on your stomach as he pushes himself inside as far as he can, whining while clutching onto your sides. He never pulls out entirely, moving against you in shallow grinds. Sobbing and crying out, he rubs his face on every piece of your skin in his reach. A completely selfish chase of ecstasy.

“M-Mo-” He gasps out, before his tongue changes into purrs and meows, his tail and back curling in an arch. You take this moment to sit up and reach, hand closing around and tugging on the end of his tail, just above his butt. He twitches with a loud wail, eyes rolling into the back of his skull, before slumping entirely still. You never expected him to last long, inexperienced and tight strung as he was, but he’s not moving at all. 

You reach out within a second, heart racing, and he blinks with a dazed look in his eyes as you grab him by the chin. For a moment there you thought he’d passed out. He definitely looks drowsy enough. 

“Did that feel good?” You ask. He nods, slow, deliberate and long movements, as he rests his entire weight on your hand. Drunk on the feelings, it seems. You chuckle. “You sure are tired, huh. Up you go!” 

You know it’s best to clean up soon after having sex, but Jade looks way too tired to remotely function. Both hands at his side, you lift the boy up and place him next to you on his back. Jade scoots as close to your side as possible, draping one leg over yours and keeping his arms stretched. His tail rests over your legs, and he gives your shoulder one final lick.

“Mommy… Can we… Again, other time…?” He mumbles before he sleeps, hiding his face against your arm and hugging you close as his eyes close.

Well, maybe you’ve accidentally created a new ‘bedtime ritual’ here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus; Jade’s new favourite word became ‘fuck’ after this, no matter how many times you try to tell him that it isn’t a word he’s supposed to say. (In fact, that probably fueled him.)

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps I have more ideas for this concept (with Floyd added) but I already have 45436 other ideas LMAO
> 
> my twt if u wanna follow/talk; jadexfloyd


End file.
